Shot Twice
by ElenaHasDamon
Summary: What happens if Gwen is the one that gets shot in fragments instead of Tosh?


Shot Twice

**Summary:** What happens if Gwen is the one that gets shot instead of Tosh?

_Some Gwen/Owen and maybe some Gwen/Jack._

Gwen logged onto her computer to see if there was any signals for the ring Hart had mentioned. Nothing, how can there be nothing? She thought to herself.

Then there it was, she felt something very sharp go into her. Something she remembers happening when she was dealing with them cannibals in the countryside, getting shot by a scared teenager.

Gray lowers his gun. Gwen looks down, hand pressed to her stomach wound, she looks at the blood on her hand and falls.

"Help me... Please." She asks him pleading.

"_Gwen! Can you hear me, are you there?" _Is all she can hear right now as she watches Grey pull out wires from the computer and then they go blank.

"I've heard people say death is such a waste. I imagine it more as a relief." He says to her continuing to pull out random wires.

"_Gwen! Can you hear me?__ Gwen!" _Too busy listening to Grey, Gwen ignores Owen.

"What's it like? How does it feel?" He throws away her scanner down into the medical bay where she can't reach it. "Are you afraid? Are you sad?" He then touches her face. "You can tell me. The battle's done."

They both hear a thudding noise. Grey looks around and leaves to see what it is.

Gwen looks at her stomach wound, keeps her hand pressed on it, and turns over.

"_Gwen, talk to me. I need your help here, babe"_ She then crawls near the steps of the medical bay to see where her scanner is.

Gwen rolls down the steps. Grunting in pain. She notices that the scanner is half a dozen steps below. She continues to roll down the stairs.

"Gwen, come on girl" _Lights come up, normally white at the plant. "_Here we go. Right, you've done it Gwen, you've got power! Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine" She reaches for the medical tray, pulls a tray of syringes down.

"_Right, what's going on there?"_

"Just a... machine malfunction."

"_Are you hurt?__"_

"Who, me? No! I'm fine"

"_OK."_

Gwen then stabs the syringe into her leg and pushes down on it, then throws it to the side. "OK."

"_Come on, let's do this together."_

"Right… okay…" She can hear beeping and looks up at the screen. "Oh god. Owen..."

"_What's the matter?"_

"There's no way to stop the meltdown. It's too far gone."

"_OK, OK, that is not good, is it? But come on, Gwen, there's got to be something, there's always something. Come on.__"_

"The only option is to vent the flow channels internally."

"_Vent them where?" _

"The area you're in is the containment building."

"_Yeah?__"_

"You need to set up a time-delay programme, channel the fuel into that bunker and instigate permanent lockdown. Seal the building and the meltdown will be contained within. And, obviously, remember to get out."

"_Yeah, I think I can remember that bit."_

"I'll open the system protocol, you just need to enter the timeframe and authorise, OK?"

"_OK, Gwen. Let's do this thing. And, Gwen, thank you."_

"That's what I'm here for."

She looks down at her stomach wound and then up again.

_Screens say something about flow channels diverted, as per plan._

"_Yes! Rock and roll!"_

She smiles and then she hears the computer beeping.

"Oh no… Owen, get out of there!" _He looks up and looks at dials for about the next ten seconds. "_There's a power surge in the system! When that hits, it'll trigger an emergency lockdown!"

_Red lights flash, alarms happen, the door starts to close, Owen starts running for the door. "I made it Gwen, I'm on my way back to the hub now"_

"Good, I love you okay." She then presses her comm off.

Jack comes in to the main computer area… and sees the blood.

"Gwen? Gwen? **Ianto, I need help down here**!"

Ianto runs in, grabs a syringe and starts trying to help. John is looking down from the walkway, looking like this matters for once. Toshiko comes down and looks at the screen.

"The nuclear plant at Turnmill. Owen's there." said Ianto.

"Couldn't stop the melt down, he got out. On his way here. Tell him I love him okay?"

"Gwen? You can tell him when he gets here."

"There you go, Gwen. Talk to me now, come on. Hey! Gwen!"

Gwen only looks at Jack. He holds her, smiles. She smiles at him, and then her faces drops. Jack breaks down crying just as Owen walks into the medical bay.

"Gwen?" He looks at her lifeless body and then back at Jack. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I came into the hub and saw the blood and found her here holding her stomach. I'm sorry."

Owen starts crying. "I love you Gwen, I really do. I'm so sorry I couldn't help."

Reviews would be nice!


End file.
